


Las grandiosas sex-olimpiadas del 221B

by Fanslation, XistentialAngst



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experiment, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanslation/pseuds/Fanslation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John cree que Sherlock debería admitir que él, Watson, es más experto en sexo que él. Pero Sherlock se niega a darle la razón. Se le ocurre un experimento que resolverá el problema. Los resultados determinarán quién gana el premio. Pero a veces incluso el estudio mejor planificado tiene consecuencias inesperadas.</p><p>  <b>LIBROS: Se pueden descargar los archivos epub y mobi (kindle) de esta historia con un formato mejor, nueva portada y las ilustraciones incluidas. Si quieres tenerlo en tu dispositivo, descárgalo aquí, por favor: <a href="http://elieaston.com/free-reads">Descarga Ebooks</a> (en inglés)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Reto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Sex Olympics of 221B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477669) by [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst). 



> Esta historia tiene lugar unos años después de que John se mudara con Sherlock, antes de lo de Irene Adler y la caída del Reichenbach. Para mí, este período es el más abierto a posibilidades, cuando John y Sherlock ya estaban bastante unidos como amigos, pero antes de que el desamor coja el rumbo de esa especie de gozo espiritual en la historia. En esta historia se supone que John es hetero y Sherlock célibe, a excepción de unos cuantos experimentos de joven.  
> Aunque esta historia presenta a John y a Sherlock con otras parejas, esto se trata mucho más sobre SU relación; cómo se animan el uno al otro y cómo se apoyan mutuamente cuando hay demasiadas cosas, y sobre cómo acaban por verse ambos como algo más que las etiquetas que asumían como la verdad (ejemplo: ‘asexual’, ‘hetero’). Es esa redefinición lo que les permite estar juntos en última estancia.  
> Pero, una vez más, esto es solo una historia corta desenfadada.  
> Y ahora… que comiencen los juegos… ¡El fic está completo! *
> 
> *Nota de la traductora: el fic está completo en inglés. La versión española está en proceso de traducción.

La puerta del piso de arriba del 221B de Baker Street se abrió de golpe y el doctor John Watson entró a grandes zancadas. Su atención estaba completamente puesta en la discusión que estaba teniendo con su compañero de piso, Sherlock Holmes. El detective le pisaba los talones. Ninguno de los dos detuvo la riña lo más mínimo mientras se quitaban los abrigos y las bufandas, y las colgaban. John se descalzó y puso los zapatos pegados a la pared. Se dirigió a la cocina para encender la tetera. Sherlock lo seguía de cerca, obstinado en tener la última palabra.

―La víctima ya no tenía ningún interés sexual en su marido. Se había aburrido. De ahí que las señales que mostraba en la oficina atrajeran a su asesino.

―Y has deducido que se aburría de su marido, del sexo con él, a raíz de la huella de trasero al final de un sofá ―John sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

―Eso y que habían estado casados durante cinco años. Estadísticamente…

―Ella no era una estadística, Sherlock. Era una persona. El sexo no tiene por qué aburrir después de cinco años.

―A lo mejor no _tiene_ que aburrir, aunque podría rebatir eso. Pero estadísticamente...

―Lo único que digo es que no puedes estar _seguro_ de que ese fuera el caso, ya sea porque estuvieron casados cinco años o porque ella se sentara al final de un sofá. Allí había una mesita baja, una lámpara y un hueco para dejar bebidas. Es cómodo. Eso no significa que no echaran polvos de cuando en cuando.

―¿Por qué supones que sí que los echaban? ―contrapuso Sherlock. El fastidio se arrastraba por el tono de su voz―. _Tú_ estás todo el rato pensando en el sexo, así que supones que todo el mundo está tan obsesionado como tú. Eso no es un razonamiento basado en la deducción; es un pensamiento subjetivo.

La tetera empezó a hervir. John se puso de puntillas para coger dos tazas y las dejó en la encimera con más fuerza de la necesaria.

―Gracias, Sherlock, por decidir que no puedo pensar con objetividad, que solo calco mis propias preferencias en todo como un niño de cinco años. Después de todo, qué más da que sea un médico que ha visto _cientos_ de pacientes que, sabes, tienen vidas sexuales, o que sepa muchísimo más de sexo de lo que tú has practicado. Nada de eso importa porque solo soy un idiota, ¿verdad?

Sherlock se inclinó sobre la encimera y refunfuñó:

―Llevar una consulta no te hace un experto en temas sexuales.

―No, pero he pasado un montón de tiempo ejerciendo de médico de cabecera y he tratado a muchos hombres frustrados en el Ejército. Créeme, ¡el tema sale a relucir!

John le colocó en las manos una taza de té y fue a tomarse su propio té al salón. Se sentó en su sillón. Sherlock lo siguió.

―Puede que sepas algo del tema ―le concedió Sherlock de mala gana―. Sin embargo, eso no significa que sepas más que yo.

―¡Será posible…! Te puede, ¿verdad? ―dijo John, exasperado―. Admitir que hay al menos _una_ cosa sobre la que sé más que tú. ¿Por qué? No te supone ningún problema escuchar lo que tengo que decir sobre los cadáveres desde un punto de vista médico.

―Que, hablando de forma general, son cosas que ya sé ―resopló Sherlock.

Sherlock se dio cuenta entonces que había dicho algo que No estaba bien. John palideció. Hizo sobresalir la mandíbula con esa tozudez propia de él y entrecerró los ojos.

―Pues muy bien. Gracias por confirmarme que es una completa pérdida de tiempo acompañarte en tus casos.

―John ―se apresuró a decir Sherlock―. Aunque normalmente sé tanto o más que tú sobre los cuerpos, tu presencia y tu licenciatura médica tienen un cierto peso con Lestrade y el personal de la escena del crimen que mis palabras a secas no. Eso es bastante útil.

―¡Eres un pedazo de jodido engreído pedante! ―dijo John, sin señal alguna de su afecto habitual.

Sherlock volvió a intentar retractarse.

―A veces te das cuenta de cosas sobre el cuerpo y sobre la escena que también son útiles para… desencadenar ideas. Ya te lo he dicho.

―Conductor de luz ―dijo John―. ¡Menudo cumplido! ―no sonaba halagado. John se inclinó hacia Sherlock y lo apuntó con un dedo―. Escúchame. Todos sabemos que tienes una mente asombrosa y brillante. Y me alegra admitir que hay una burrada de cosas que sabes que yo no. Por ejemplo, las cenizas de tabaco, venenos, la forma que tiene un reloj que viene de Siberia pasando por Bielorrusia.

Sherlock bufó una carcajada.

―No se puede saber la diferencia entre las importaciones de Bielorrusia y, digamos, las de Georgia. No son…

―PERO ―interrumpió John― no creo que vaya a dañar mucho tu inmenso ego aceptar que hay al menos _unas cuantas cosas_ sobre las que sé más que tú. Y el sexo es sin duda una de ellas.

John aguardaba. Parecía esperar algo. Sherlock estaba perplejo.

―Lo aceptaría, si fuera _verdad_.

―¿Cómo puedes sentarte ahí y negarlo? ―dijo John con una carcajada sarcástica―. En serio, ¿cómo?

―John, el sexo es un motivador clave en un crimen. ¿De verdad crees que me permitiría ser un ignorante en un área tan importante?

Eso detuvo a John. Estudió a Sherlock durante un rato, pensativo.

―Leer un libro sobre cómo conducir un coche no te hace un buen conductor.

Sherlock alzó una ceja altanera.

―Y tragarte cada vaso de vino que te ponen en un bar no te hace un vinatero, ni siquiera un entendido.

Por un momento, John se quedó mirando a Sherlock. Se le estaba poniendo la cara roja. Sherlock le devolvió la mirada.

―Sherlock ―dijo John con una voz tan baja que daba escalofríos―. A ti no te _gusta_ el sexo. No _practicas_ sexo, hasta donde yo sé. Créeme cuando te digo que _no_ eres un experto en sexo.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

―Si no cogiera mi violín en diez años, estoy bastante seguro de que no me olvidaría de cómo tocarlo.

―¿Diez _años_? ―preguntó John alzando las cejas.

Sherlock se sonrojó. Sus mejillas de porcelana se tiñeron de rosa. Entonces se sonrojó aún más al hablar.

―Solo era una analogía. No estoy insinuando de ninguna manera que haya… Dudo mucho que sea relevante.

―Bueno, Sherlock, esto es lo que tengo que decir al respecto ―dijo John con una sonrisa engreída―. Diría algo así si no hubieses sentido ningún deseo de coger tu violín en diez años. ¡Entonces tal vez no seas _un buen músico_ , joder! Y si tuvieras un caso en el que te sobreviniera un impulso de tocar una partitura, a lo mejor te vendría bien escuchar a alguien que…

Sherlock se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

―¡Para, para! ¡Esas analogías tan malas están pudriendo mi pensamiento crítico! Dejemos el tema, ¿vale?

―Vale ―dijo John.

―Dices eso porque intentas tirarte a cada mujer que conoces; eso te da un nivel de autoridad sobre todos los temas sexuales que debería desbancar al mío, que debería “reverenciarme ante tu saber” en tales materias.

 ― _No_ ―dijo John, exasperado―. Creo que porque a, soy médico que tiene tanto un entrenamiento básico como una experiencia clínica respecto al sexo; b, porque personalmente me gusta bastante; c, porque tengo bastante experiencia en ello, como he dicho antes; y d, porque soy bastante bueno, sí, ¡puedes aceptar que sé más sobre sexo que tú! En serio, Sherlock, ¡no sé ni cómo lo estamos debatiendo! ¡Te comportas como un crío!

―Define “ser bueno” ―dijo Sherlock con el ceño fruncido―. Todos los hombres sexualmente activos en Londres están convencidos de que son bueno en ello.

―Vale ―dijo John en un tono que insinuaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia―. Consigo que mi pareja se venga, _siempre_ , al menos una vez y normalmente dos o tres veces. Y las mujeres me han dicho que soy muy, muy bueno. Y además de eso, ya sabes. _Lo sé_. Así que pon eso en tu violín y… em… acarícialo.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

―¡Por favor! Las mujeres pueden fingir que “se vienen”, John. Y por supuesto son suficientemente manipuladoras para _acariciar_ tu ego, y también tu “violín”, sin duda ―se le curvó la comisura del labio en una mueca sarcástica.

―Sé jodidamente bien cuándo está fingiendo una mujer, Sherlock, ¡por el amor de Dios! Hay… colores y fluidos, y… ¡Simplemente lo sé!

Sherlock suspiró con una cara de “esto es muy cansino”.

―Pensaba que, siendo mi compañero de piso y tal y con todos tus poderes deductivos de los que alardeas ―dijo John con suspicacia―, que habrías deducido a estas alturas ¡que soy jodidamente brillante en la cama!

―John, sé cuándo _has tenido_ sexo y qué opinión tuviste _tú_ al respecto, pero a menos que vea a tu pareja justo después, no puedo saber qué piensa _ella_ de eso, que es más a lo que vamos. Y rara vez veo a la mujer después de que tengáis relaciones sexuales. No es que las traigas al salón para una conversación post-coital.

―Me pregunto por qué será ―dijo John.

―Y te podría preguntar lo mismo ―insistió Sherlock―. Sé que no eres lo que se dice un detective consultor precisamente, ¿pero qué _te hace_ deducir que no tengo experiencia en el sexo o habilidad para ejecutarlo con brillantez, si quisiera hacerlo?

―¡Porque sí! ¡Porque no te interesa nada, ni hombres ni mujeres, desde que te conozco! Y el sexo es como bailar, Sherlock, ¡te tiene que gustar! ¡Tienes que _sentirlo_!

―Sentimental. Qué chorrada ―dijo Sherlock.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos buenos diez minutos. Pero John, que había capitulado muchas veces ante Sherlock y que _sabía_ que tenía razón, no estaba dispuesto a claudicar esta vez. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

―Vale. ¿Cuánto te apuestas a que sé más sobre sexo, y que soy mejor en ello, que tú? ―dijo con una voz acerada―. Porque apostaré lo que quieras.

―Yo también ―dijo Sherlock con unas palabras igualmente aceradas―. ¿Pero cómo íbamos a juzgar algo así? Es completamente subjetivo.

―Tú eres el científico. Si eres tan brillante, averigua cómo ―dijo John―. Mientras tanto, pensaré en lo que quiero ganar.

―Empieza el juego ―dijo Sherlock.


	2. El Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Sherlock revela su gran plan para el experimento y John se pregunta cómo ha llegado su vida a ser tan rara.

Dos semanas después, durante el desayuno, Sherlock dijo con voz neutra:

―Ya tengo listo el plan del experimento. Tal vez podríamos revisarlo juntos esta noche.

El mordisco de tostada que estaba masticando John se le quedó atascado en la garganta. Tomó un gran sorbo de té para bajarlo.

―Ah… Vale. ¿Por qué no me lo envías por email hoy para que pueda preparármelo y discutirlo?

―Es complicado. Preferiría que lo abordáramos juntos ―dijo Sherlock.

―Vale ―dijo John.

 

John tenía trabajo en la clínica ese día y mientras se iba del apartamento y cogía el metro al trabajo se sentía mareado por las mariposas en el estómago. Estaba nervioso. E intrigado. Y más de un pelín emocionado.

Ya casi se había convencido a sí mismo de que Sherlock había olvidado lo del reto. No lo habían vuelto a discutir aquella noche. Pero tendría que haber sabido que Sherlock no rechazaría un reto, menos todavía uno que implicara algo tan divertido como elaborar un plan del experimento. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido? John sentía muchísima curiosidad. No había sido capaz de pensar en la manera de verificar tal asunto.

¿Sugeriría Sherlock que _se acostaran juntos_? El pensamiento le produjo el tipo de sobresalto que sentirías si un amigo apareciese de pronto de detrás de una puerta gritando “buuu”, un alarido inmediato seguido de una risita nerviosa de emoción, casi a su pesar. Sherlock y él acostándose juntos sería… bueno, sería muy raro. John no era gay, aunque todos parecieran creer que eran pareja. Le gustaba y admiraba a Sherlock mucho, _extrañamente_ mucho a como suele ser entre tíos. Y era suficientemente objetivo como para reconocer que Sherlock era atractivo a su manera. Pero el genio era además un antipático, intocable. Resultaba difícil imaginar a Sherlock acostándose con _alguien_ , aunque John quisiera tener sexo con un hombre, que no era el caso. ¿Cómo sería eso siquiera…? No, qué cosa más rara.

Reprimió una risita. Casi podía oír la voz cortante de Sherlock: “¿Eso es tu pene? ¿En serio?” No, John sentía lástima por aquel que intentara acostarse con Sherlock Holmes. De todos modos, ¿de qué manera podría aquello resolver lo del reto? Acabarían discutiendo –“te ha gustado más que a mí; ¡no, no es cierto!”– y aquello no solucionaría nada.

¿Pero qué alternativa quedaba? ¿Encuestar a los amantes del pasado? ¿Visitar páginas porno? ¿Probar una especie de test de suspensión eréctil? Todo parecía igual de improbable e irrisorio (y potencialmente embarazoso). Con todo, aunque John no respetara las habilidades de Sherlock en la cama, sí que respetaba las científicas y se percató de que cualquier cosa que se le hubiera ocurrido a Sherlock tenía que ser interesante y bien planificado.

Y con toda probabilidad jodidamente manipulador. Tendría que estar en guardia por eso. Fuera cual fuese el plan, se aseguraría de que la letra pequeña no favoreciera a Sherlock.

_¿En qué demonios consistía el plan?_ El nerviosismo dio un tentativo paso hacia el miedo. “No, no vayas por ahí”, se dijo a sí mismo. “No tiene sentido asustarse antes de saber qué es.” Fuera cual fuese el plan, John no tenía por qué estar de acuerdo, ¿no? Si había algo que no le gustaba, simplemente podía decir que no.

Una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que _jamás_ le había dicho que no a Sherlock Holmes. La ignoró.

Tenía que ganar y lo haría. Sin importar de qué manera lo organizara Sherlock, era un hecho que John era fantástico en la cama y estaba bastante seguro de que Sherlock no tenía ni idea. Probablemente era tan ignorante que no tenía ni idea de lo ignorante que era. Ya era hora de que John le enseñara a su compañero de piso un poco de humildad.

 

**-B-**

Aquella noche, cuando John entró hecho un matojo de nervios en el 221B, el “muro de los casos” sobre la chimenea estaba forrado con al menos 20 páginas de texto, gráficos y estadísticas. Sherlock llevaba puesta su ropa de salir, un traje oscuro con una camisa azul (ceñida, como de costumbre) y unos elegantes zapatos negros brillantes. Cuando John entró, Sherlock se dirigió hacia la puerta con inusitada diligencia.

―Ah, John, estás en casa ―dijo Sherlock fríamente―. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres pedir algo para llevar o ir a por la cena antes de que procedamos? O a lo mejor te gustaría descansar un rato.

John pestañeó con sorpresa. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia los papeles en el muro.

―Ah… Muy considerado por tu parte, supongo. Pero puedo esperar para la cena. Preferiría escuchar lo del plan. Quizá… me cambie de ropa.

―Claro ―dijo Sherlock.

John observó la ropa de Sherlock.

―Em… a menos que quieras que salgamos. En ese caso, me quedo así vestido…

―No, qué va. Por supuesto que puedes ir a cambiarte de ropa.

―Vale ―dijo John.

Subió a su habitación lentamente con una emoción creciente. De hecho, apenas pudo contener un temblor mientras se enfundaba en un jersey cómodo. Saltaba a la vista que Sherlock se había esmerado en aquella apuesta. Había hecho los deberes. Y lo había notado confiado. La diligencia… ¿a qué venía? John tenía el presentimiento de que era la clase de “reverencia samurái” que ofrecerías a un oponente antes de molerlo a palos. Quizás Sherlock pensara que lo del plan era un as en la manga.

“Interesante.”

John tenía que asegurarse de que no era así. Sonrió. Se cambió los pantalones rápidamente por unos vaqueros y volvió abajo. Obligó a su expectación a aguantar un pelín más mientras preparaba dos tazas de té. Finalmente se encontró de pie frente a la chimenea con Sherlock.

―Así que… ¿qué es todo esto? ―preguntó John mirando los papeles.

―Sí, bueno… ―Sherlock se aclaró la garganta. Trataba de sonar neutro, pero John podía notar que se sentía bastante contento consigo mismo―. Ha sido un problema interesante. ¿Cómo mides algo tan subjetivo como la respuesta sexual? Supuse que ninguno de los dos querría ir a una clínica a servir de conejillos de indias.

―Amén a eso ―dijo John, sorbiendo el té.

―Exacto. Así que necesitaba un experimento que pudiéramos hacer aquí en el piso.  Algo que fuera lo más objetivo posible, algo que con suerte no nos someta a ninguno a nada demasiado público o incómodo.

―Sí ―dijo John, sintiéndose un pelín más aliviado.

Sherlock señaló la primera página. Tenía unas filas con las etiquetas “Sherlock” y “John”, y columnas con las etiquetas “Sujeto A” y “Sujeto B”.

―La primera obviedad para mí fue que teníamos que examinarnos a ambos con el mismo sujeto. Después de todo, las preferencias sexuales y sensibilidad de un individuo mostrarán con claridad los resultados. Así que no podemos evaluarnos con dos personas distintas y esperar que los datos sean comparables.

John observaba la hoja.

―¿Estás diciendo que tú y yo tenemos que acostarnos con la misma persona? ¿“El Sujeto A”? ¿Pero en momentos distintos?

―Eso es ―asintió Sherlock.

Vale, aquello era un poco raro.

―¿Por qué hay un Sujeto B, entonces? ―preguntó John.

Sherlock sacudió una mano con gesto impaciente.

―Es obvio.

John se dio cuenta de que tanto la columna del Sujeto A como la del Sujeto B se cruzaban con las filas de John y Sherlock.

―Quieres que nos acostemos con ambos sujetos, los mismos sujetos, para obtener dos juegos de datos ―intuyó John.

―Eso es ―dijo Sherlock―. Consideré añadir más. Y si los resultados son inconclusos, siempre podemos ampliar el estudio. Pero ya será bastante reto encontrar a dos sujetos dispuestos a participar. Creo que deberíamos mantener la escala así de momento.

―Más bien sí ―murmuró John―. Así que vas a tener que buscar dos mujeres distintas, las dos dispuestas a…

―No ―dijo Sherlock. Se le quedó mirando como si fuera idiota.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó John.

―El Sujeto A es una mujer. El Sujeto B es un hombre.

Ah, ahí estaba; el momento “buuu”. No sentaba tan mal, la verdad. Comparado con, digamos, que te apunten a la cabeza con una pistola en un callejón oscuro. John se había esperado cualquier cosa. Pero viéndolo ahí, sobre el papel y con la expresión de Sherlock de “esto es simple lógica”, se hizo real. John tragó saliva.

―Sherlock ―dijo, sonando notablemente tranquilo―. Nunca me he acostado con un hombre, así que no veo cómo puede ser relevante en un test sobre mi habilidad o conocimiento sexual.

―John, es necesario ―explicó Sherlock con paciencia―. Ambos tenemos que acostarnos con los mismos sujetos o sino los datos no significarán nada. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

―Eso lo _pillo_ , sí ―empezó John―. ¿Pero por qué un hombre y una mujer? No tienes que ser bisexual para ser bueno en la cama. No se trata de ser el más versátil.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

―Tiene que ser así porque, John, tú prefieres a las mujeres y nunca te has acostado con un hombre. Y yo prefiero a los hombres y nunca me he acostado con una mujer. Así que si usáramos dos mujeres o dos hombres, uno de los dos estaría en clara desventaja. Esta es la única forma de que sea justo.

John se quedó mirando los papeles en el muro con los labios fruncidos. “Vale, momento ‘buuu’ número 2”.

¿Qué? Tampoco era como si la idea de que Sherlock fuera gay no se le hubiese ocurrido nunca. Lo que pasaba es que, mierda, no se le había ocurrido nunca en el contexto de ese reto. Y una cosa era cuestionarse quizá sobre las tendencias sexuales de su compañero de piso, o si tan siquiera tenía alguna tendencia, y otra tener a Sherlock delante diciendo: “me gustan los hombres, prefiero chupar pollas”.

 Y joder, John se estaba empezando a poner palote. ¿A qué venía _eso_? Solo se trataba de lo anormal de la situación. Hablar de sexo de una forma tan distendida como aquella, sexo que _podría pasar, de hecho_. A lo mejor tenía un fetiche por lo científico y nunca lo supo. Y, vale, la imagen súbita de Sherlock _haciéndolo_. Era impactante.

John se aclaró la garganta.

―Pero parece un pelín raro. Evaluar nuestra destreza sexual incluye un escenario donde ambos nos acostemos con un género del que somos completos novatos. Es casi como ir para atrás, ¿no?

―Y un género en el que no lo somos. De hecho es bastante elegante ―dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa felicitándose a sí mismo―. Después de todo, si eres tan bueno en la cama, deberías ser capaz de transferir dichas habilidades a una nueva situación. Así que cada uno va a tener la posibilidad de mostrar lo que puede hacer con lo que sabe, y lo que puede hacer con algo que no ha hecho nunca antes. Es perfecto.

―Mmmm ―dijo John.

Tal y como Sherlock lo ponía, sí que cobraba sentido. Pero era todo teoría. La idea de estar realmente desnudo, en la cama, con un desconocido, “Sujeto B”, era otra cuestión. Una que tendría que pensar seriamente.

―Solo para dejarlo claro ―dijo John―. No _tengo_ que estar de acuerdo con nada de esto.

―Claro que no ―dijo Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros―. Siempre puedes claudicar.

Sherlock intentó con todas sus fuerzas decirlo de forma neutra. Pero John la oyó, una pequeña señal de pedantería en su voz. John entornó los ojos.

―Bueno, sigue ―dijo―. Oigamos todo el resto de la cagada.

―Mi experimento no es una ‘cagada’ ―dijo Sherlock con un tono algo herido.

Apuntó hacia otra hoja que parecía la impresión de un Excel. Mostraba unos horarios.

―Así es como va a funcionar: estas son cuatro noches de pruebas. Te acostarás con uno de los sujetos. Treinta minutos después de terminar, sentamos al sujeto para que rellene una encuesta… ―Sherlock apuntó hacia otro papel que tenía casillas y parecía algo así como la versión porno del formulario que rellenarías en la consulta de un médico―. Una semana después, el mismo sujeto vuelve y será mi turno de acostarme con él. De nuevo rellenará la misma encuesta hasta terminarla. Esperamos una semana y luego repetimos los pasos con otro sujeto. La prueba completa durará cuatro semanas.

―Suena razonable ―dijo John―. Pero debería ser a ciegas. La otra persona no debería ver los resultados de la encuesta de la primera. Eso podría dar pistas que decantarían la balanza ―John se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo al pensarlo. Sabía algo sobre el método científico. Había hecho estudios por su cuenta en la facultad de Medicina.

Sherlock lo estaba escrutando con una expresión un tanto… extraña.

―De hecho, John, le he estado dando muchas vueltas y creo que no debería ser a ciegas en absoluto.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Digo que el que no está actuando esa noche debería estar en la habitación al mismo tiempo que se lleva el estudio.

John se lo quedó mirando, tratando de hacerse a la idea.

―¿ _Qué_?

Sherlock suspiró con exasperación.

―En serio, ¿cómo te lo digo más claro? Mientras estás con un sujeto, yo estaré en la habitación, observando. Y viceversa.

―¡No! ―dijo, entonces, John―. ¿Qué cojones, Sherlock? ¿Por qué?

―Por varias razones ―dijo Sherlock con la rápida voz que usaba para sus deducciones ―. Primero, ambos admitimos que el placer sexual es sumamente subjetivo. Aunque nos estemos evaluando con el mismo sujeto, no es posible ser cien por cien objetivo. Puede que la mujer prefiera hombres altos o una clase de pene, o que esté de mal humor una noche. Seguramente la persona que esté en plena faena tendrá poca objetividad, aunque van a rellenar la encuesta igual. No, una prueba de este tipo requiere al menos un observador imparcial, alguien que pueda rellenar también una encuesta al final. Esa tercera muestra de información es crítica. Y supongo que no querrás a otro individuo involucrado como observador.

―Eso… ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! ―dijo John―. ¿Cómo _vas_ a poder votar imparcialmente _mi_ actuación si eres mi oponente?

―Puedo ser objetivo, John ―dijo Sherlock de forma envarada―. Y doy una gran muestra de fe en ti al suponer que tú también puedes serlo.

―Nop ―dijo John―. No, no, no.

Vale, aquello era sin duda pasarse de la raya. Una cosa era acostarse con una desconocida, y luego con un _desconocido_ , y pensar que Sherlock haría lo mismo (con la misma gente), y otra cosa era estar en pelota picada y haciendo, bueno, lo que fuera que hubiese que hacer para ganar, con Sherlock sentado ahí mismo, observando, apoyado en la esquina como un buitre tomando notas.

Sherlock presionó los labios con fuerza.

―A lo mejor Lestrade estaría dispuesto…

― _No_ ―dijo John.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio por un momento.

―Mike Stamford. Es médico.

―¡Dios, no! ―dijo John horrorizado.

―John, ¡tiene que haber al menos tres puntos de información! ¡Es la única forma de que un juicio clínico como este tenga la más remota validez!

John se quedó mirando los impresos. Sentía los temblores del miedo irracional, pero también… de emoción. Joder. ¡Sherlock! La vida nunca era aburrida con él, ¿no?

―Piensa en un tercer integrante que estés dispuesto a aceptar o admite tu derrota ―dijo Sherlock, inexpresivo.

―Cállate ―dijo John―. Tú solo… sigue. Ya veremos eso al final. No, espera. Has dicho que había varias razones por las que deberíamos… “observarnos” el uno al otro.

―Sí ―dijo Sherlock con una sombra de emoción―. La otra razón tiene que ver con el orden en que organicemos a los sujetos. Tú te sientes más cómodo con una mujer y yo con un hombre. Así que para ser justos, o ambos vamos en primer lugar con nuestro “punto fuerte”, o en segundo lugar.

―Vale ―dijo John.

―Hay pros y contras para ambos. Pero creo que el mejor escenario es que ambos vayamos en primer lugar. Si tú eres el observador y me ves con un hombre, entonces eso te dará una ventaja cuando te toque con él. Verás lo que le gusta y también mi técnica. Esa ventaja disminuirá tu hándicap debido a la falta de experiencia con hombres. Y lo mismo vale para mí con la mujer; te puedo mirar con ella y estar mejor preparado, disminuyendo mi hándicap.

Sí que tenía cierta elegancia.

―Dios, ¡es brillante! ―dijo John. Luego frunció el ceño―. Y sin embargo, también una soberana cagada.

―Y así es como van las pruebas nocturnas: tú con la mujer, luego yo una semana después. Yo con el hombre, luego tú una semana después. La única cuestión es qué sujeto viene antes. Puede que haya una pequeña desventaja al ser el primero en “actuar”, por aquello del nerviosismo, así que sugiero que lo echemos a cara o cruz.

John miró otro papel, mordiéndose el labio.

―¿Qué hay del tiempo? ¿Cuánto tenemos?

―Pensé en establecer un límite de tiempo, pero dudo que fuera a interrumpirse antes de que terminara el experimento. Pensé que un criterio más razonable sería que una vez que tú o yo nos vengamos, se acabó, manos arriba. Más allá de eso, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras y hacer lo que quieras.

John asintió escuetamente. Se le daba bien retener la eyaculación, así que confiaba en que podría hacer lo que quisiera antes de venirse. Tampoco es que lo estuviera considerando en serio.

―¿Quién se encarga de seleccionar a los sujetos? ―preguntó John. ―Y, en serio, ¿cómo encontramos a un hombre y a una mujer, ambos de buen ver, dispuestos a acostarse con nosotros, sin mencionar mientras los observan?

―He buscado en varias páginas de ligues de Londres. Tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo con el criterio y luego lo anunciaré discretamente. Entrevistaremos juntos a los candidatos. Ambos tenemos que dar el visto bueno para escoger a uno.

―Genial, eso será fácil ―murmuró John que pensaba en lo difícil que era conseguir a una chica solo para sexo convencional.

―Si no podemos encontrar candidatos que nos parezcan bien a ambos, lo echamos a suertes ―dijo Sherlock.

La realidad del asunto empezaba a calarle. Por un momento, John se vio de verdad a sí mismo, allí de pie, mirando los gráficos y hablando con Sherlock de sexo, incluyendo sexo gay, y de ver al otro mientras lo hace. Y pensar que tres semanas antes su mayor problema era cómo pagar el alquiler. De pronto, todo le pareció absurdamente obvio.

―Voy a tener que pensármelo ―dijo John―. Es la hostia de raro. O sea, hasta tú lo ves, ¿no?

―¿Estás de acuerdo en que es una manera sensata de decidir el reto? Es decir, de cuál de los dos es mejor en la cama ―dijo Sherlock.

John se encogió de hombros.

―Su…pongo. Si le quitas todo lo raro. Lo cual no es posible y ahí es adonde quiero llegar.

―¿Se te ocurre una metodología alternativa?

No se le ocurría ninguna. Apenas sí se le había ocurrido algo en las últimas dos semanas. Negó con la cabeza.

―Bueno, pues ―dijo Sherlock bruscamente―. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar tu derrota. De hecho, ni siquiera hemos establecido el ‘premio’ aún. Así que si decides claudicar, estoy dispuesto a dejarlo correr. Admitirás que sé más sobre sexo que tú y ahí se acabará todo.

―¿Qué? ―John se rió, incrédulo―. ¡Y una porra! Primero, todavía no he dicho que no. Y segundo, que elija no participar en esta puta locura de experimento no te hace un experto en sexo.

―Pues de eso se trata precisamente.

―¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión?

―Porque si eliges claudicar indica que no confías lo bastante en tus habilidades para ganarme. Es más, las razones de tu renuncia demuestran que tu temperamento sexual es asombrosamente vainilla. Francamente, John, un “experto” en sexo, en especial uno que sería útil en los crímenes pasionales, necesita tener una paleta mucho más amplia que eso.

―¡Vainilla! ―se exacerbó John. Se volvió de la chimenea hacia Sherlock y se enfundó en su postura de soldado, de brazos cruzados y escrutador―. Oh, no soy _para nada_ vainilla, Holmes. No tienes ni idea.

La voz de John era baja y peligrosa. Por un momento, la expresión engreída de Sherlock se ocultó tras una expresión que John no había visto antes, algo curiosa e… intensa. Pero fue solo un instante. Antes de que John pudiera pestañear, o siquiera estar seguro de lo que había visto, la expresión maliciosa de Sherlock volvió a su sitio.

―Deja que haga cuentas ―dijo Sherlock―. Uno, tienes un problema con acostarte con un hombre. Dos, tienes un problema con que ambos nos acostemos con la misma persona, incluso en noches distintas…

―Yo nunca he dicho…

―Oh, ¡por favor! Está claro como el agua. Y tres, te opones al voyerismo incluso por un solo individuo, alguien a quien conoces, alguien que también va a acceder a que seas su voyeur y que tiene una razón científica perfectamente válida para estar ahí. Como he dicho, _vainilla_. Con uve, John.

John sintió ganas de estrangularlo.

―¡Vale! ―dijo John―. ¡A todo! ¡Hagámoslo! Si tú puedes hacerlo, yo también. Te vas a joder, Holmes.

Sherlock dibujó media sonrisa.

―Estoy seguro de que hay algo así en el programa, sí.


End file.
